


AI雇佣兵会梦见电子情人吗？

by guiltyone



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Blade Runner Fusion, Alternate Universe - Midnight Diner, Alternate Universe - Observer, Alternate Universe - Western, Alternate Universe - World War II, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Period-Typical Racism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltyone/pseuds/guiltyone
Summary: - 流浪者V，恶魔结局，签署合同- AU合集（目前计划有西部AU，二战AU，深夜食堂AU，银翼杀手x观察者AU，番外计划中~）- 偶有提及种族、战争、虐囚、自杀等沉重话题，请朋友们量力而行
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Male V, Goro Takemura/V
Comments: 20
Kudos: 16





	1. 序

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 竹村发现V在做梦。

全世界好像都忘了V，但是竹村不会。

经过华子小姐的默许，竹村每个月都会定期插入隐藏在宫城县的神舆接口，悄悄通过后门访问V的意识体。

本来是想和V说上话，问他是否还好，但没有量身定制的芯片载体，就无法和意识体面对面地互动。竹村现在不再是荒坂大人的近侍了，没有权限更没有资格得到这种芯片，所以竹村其实并不知道V在神舆里是什么样子，V也永远不会感知到竹村的来访。

竹村只知道，V在做梦。

竹村能看到V的所有梦境。仿佛站在舞台上方的黑暗中，偷看被聚光灯打亮的舞台，任由戏子轮番上演永不间断的剧目。这些梦境有些是记忆的回放——荒野中的流浪者童年，夜之城的雇佣兵历险，自由鸟变成阶下囚的可笑荒唐的一生；而有些则是光怪陆离的故事——多半来自V生前喜欢的那些乱七八糟的电视节目，竹村推测。

竹村不敢太多地窥视V的回忆，因为那样他就会想起V曾经真实地存在过。竹村只在上演无关紧要的虚构梦境时，才会呆久一会儿，看着即使变成一串代码也永远躁动的V驰骋在想象之中。

久而久之，拜访V成为了竹村每月任务归来后最期待的事情。每个月的浮生偷闲，让竹村能够躲藏在真空内，静止在时间里，不必向前。观看V的梦境，让竹村觉得自己仿佛回到了2077年与老朋友一起静坐无言、俯瞰宏伟都市的初夏。竹村可以在V的脑海中得到短暂的平静，哪怕这种平静即一厢情愿又虚幻无名。

直到有一次，竹村在舞台上看见了不是自己的自己。


	2. 第一个梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V是寻仇的盗贼，竹村是被流放的侦探。

第一个梦发生在美国的西部旷野。时间是1884年。

通向广袤西部的路上，一个新的传说正在悄然成形。一位年轻的劫匪在短短两周内由西向东洗劫了沿路二十余家银行。他从不掠夺平民，也从不杀人灭口——他做的仅仅是将Pinkerton侦探社资助人Cornwall先生鲜为人知的影子账户扫荡一空。

这足以让整个侦探社上上下下都不得安宁。竹村坐在颠簸的马车上，合上案宗和地图，掐了掐眉心。

作为Pinkerton唯一的异乡人，竹村即使在过去十年间破获了无数案件，也还是抵挡不住时代的愚昧。在这次因Cornwall先生的财政危机而导致的人员重组中，竹村受到芝加哥总部白人同僚们的一致推举，被光荣发配到了地如其名的风滚草分社。而现在，他西行的旅程又与这位东去的亡命徒完美重合，真是祸不单行。

竹村正打算把卷宗放回擦得程亮的皮革包，马车却乍然停住了，歪在路边。竹村从污秽的车窗里探出头，发现车夫正在跳马而去。路中央，一只皮毛板结、口眼发红、硕大无朋的棕熊，正在向马车狂奔而来。

竹村从没见过野生的熊，但本能仍让他在震惊中飞速拿出了绑在脚踝的配枪。他向棕熊稳稳打出了三发子弹，一发右眼，一发后腿，一发腹部，但是棕熊仍未停止奔跑。受惊的马匹向不同方向跑去，挣断了缰绳，窄小单薄的马车被翻倒在地。竹村爬起身，踹开车门站到侧壁上，尝试用颤抖的手瞄准棕熊的另一只眼睛。

这时，路边的树林中突然窜出一个举着散弹枪的身影。随着一声巨响，棕熊的腹部爆裂开来，血浆飞溅。它痛苦地嚎叫着，终于慢下脚步，但仍拖着内脏向前蹒跚而行。

竹村用多出的这几秒定了定神，将第四发子弹送入了熊的左眼。棕熊终于跌倒在地，一动不再动。

竹村转身将枪瞄准了散弹打来的方向。

一位头发金灿灿、眼睛蓝盈盈的青年，正把枪搭在肩膀上，叉着腰歪着头，饶有兴趣地打量着竹村。

“合作愉快呀，先生。”青年笑着说道。

竹村向青年点了点头，放下枪，准备拿起刚才掉落在马车里的帽子。没想到青年却趁竹村弯腰的时候，伸手摸了摸竹村身上量身订制的灰色外套和暗纹马甲，吹了一声口哨。青年的手无意间拂过了竹村的腰。

竹村猛地直起身。他觉得自己的脸霎那间红透了。是因为对于流氓行为的气愤，肯定是这样。

Vincent直愣愣地抬头盯着竹村黑色的头发、黑色的眼睛和蜜色的皮肤。

“你长得跟其他人不一样。”

“……滚。”

“对不起，我的意思是，你比别人都好看。”

竹村感到天气好像突然变热了。他干咳了几声，转过身去跨进马车，想快快拾起散落的纸张。青年见状，也用双手把自己撑上了马车，向冲天敞开的门里张望。马车在青年的重量下吱嘎作响，摇摇晃晃。

“哇哦，Pinkerton侦探社。”青年轻快地评价。“竹村……五郎……啊，你的名字吗？”

竹村又点了点头。

“我叫Vincent。”青年伸出戴着深红色无指皮手套的右手，灰尘嵌进了手套的每一条纹理。竹村勉强握了握Vincent的指尖。

青年并不介意。“你要去哪儿呀，五郎？”

“西边。”

“真不凑巧，我要去相反的方向。两英里外有个驿站，我送你过去吧。”青年拽过竹村手中的包，吹了一声响哨。一匹健壮的骏马从树丛中踢踢踏踏地跑了出来，它周身的皮毛黝黑发亮，只在双眼之间有一道狭长的白色花纹。

你比别人都好看，竹村看着青年的马在心里默念道。他松开了手，任由皮包被Vincent扯走。二人一前一后跳下马车，Vincent把竹村的包绑在了马鞍一侧，竹村则绕到另一边摸了摸马匹粉红的鼻尖。马咴咴着摇了摇头。

“Easy，girl.”青年低声说。他的语气甜腻而暧昧，好像远方旷野中的雷声一样滚过竹村泛红的耳尖。“她叫Roach。”

Vincent轻捷地跨上马，将手再次伸向竹村。“坐我前面？”青年狡黠地笑着说。竹村一时间产生了狠狠拍一下马屁股的冲动，但这匹马正警惕地侧眼盯着他，而且包还在马鞍上用套索绑得结结实实。竹村没有理会Vincent满怀期待的手，自己跨坐到了青年背后。好在马背上披着厚重柔软的毛褥，不然竹村就要继续一路颠簸了。

青年大笑着收回手，转而拍了拍Roach编成麻花的鬃毛。Roach慢慢向前走了几步，渐渐加速，继而越跑越快，开始飞奔。竹村一手按住帽子，一手努力抓住毛褥，带着雨水气息的清风扬起了几束从发蜡中松散出来的卷发。竹村抬眼看向远方。他们是这片旷野中唯一的旅者，厚重的青色云朵从天际聚拢过来，在无边的土地上投下巨大的阴影。

Vincent在第一滴雨落进竹村的手心时，拉住了缰绳。“暴雨，我们得找个地方避避。”他牵引着Roach离开了大路，向不远处的一片巨石跑去。雨点越来越密，竹村意识到，Vincent似乎对这片蛮荒之地了如指掌。

巨石的背面，竟然隐藏着一处浅浅的山洞，但足够为两个人一匹马和一簇篝火遮风挡雨了。竹村向后滑下马，Vincent曲腿从一侧跳下来。竹村从上衣内衬的口袋里拿出火柴，Vincent从马背上的包裹里取出几团火绒。竹村抽下毛褥铺在地上，预留出了两个人的位置；Vincent拿出一方面包，掰成了两半。恍惚静默间，这种无声的默契让竹村觉得自己仿佛认识Vincent很久很久了，好像第一次谋面只是一次久违的重逢。

两个人肩并肩坐在山洞里，望着哔哔剥剥的篝火。山洞外已经一片烟雨朦胧。

“五郎，你为什么要在Pinkerton工作？”青年突然问道。他没有看向竹村，只是低头把手中剩下的面包囫囵吞了下去。

“为了……为了体面。”竹村看着手中吃了一小口的面包，不知道为什么居然说出了实话。不是荣耀，不是原则，而是体面。Vincent转过头来，皱着眉，嘴角还留着一点面包屑。

“务农、拉车、采矿、修铁路、扫厕所，与留在家乡没有什么不同。但成为私家侦探，拥有一个属于自己的房间，造访从未想象过的地方，在纷乱里找到秩序……这是我梦寐以求的生活。”竹村解释道，有些急急忙忙。竹村希望Vincent知道，这与虚荣不同。

“噢五郎……”Vincent叹了口气，双手放到脑后，仰躺在了地上。“只是少数人的秩序而已。”

竹村瞪了Vincent一眼。火光之外，暴雨已经达到高潮。整个世界好像都已经淹没在了末日般的洪水中，而竹村和Vincent是水面上仅剩的两叶扁舟。他们在无涯的波涛里一沉一浮，不知道什么时候也会随着世间万物一起消失在混沌之中。

“你看看我，平时就打打猎，钓钓鱼，这才自在。”Vincent打破了两人之间短暂的沉默。

“对于你来说，这个国度也许确实海阔天空；但于我，没有什么是毫无代价的。”竹村说，扭过头去不再看身边的青年。Vincent金色的头发被火光照亮，在竹村眼内留下了残影。从Vincent的视角来看，竹村的侧脸同样被打上了摇曳的光晕。

“我要尿尿。”青年一跃而起，拍了拍土就冲进雨中，留下竹村一个人愣在那里。

雨渐渐小了，雾气弥漫开去，潜入了温暖的洞穴。竹村掏出怀表，Vincent已经离开了15分钟。可别真的淹死了，竹村想，还没有和他理论完。

竹村直起身，扭了扭脖子。Roach正站在洞口，同样百无聊赖地望着雾气重重的夜色。竹村想起来包里还有一块燕麦饼，可以用来讨好小动物。于是他走近Roach，想解开自己的皮包。Roach向前移了几步，趁着篝火，竹村看到马鞍下似乎夹着一个文件袋。文件袋因为潮湿而微微敞开，一张白纸隐隐露出一角，上面印着一个熟悉的家徽。

竹村拽住了缰绳，将纸张狠狠抽了出来。这是一张属于Cornwall先生的债券。

“五郎我看你面包没怎么吃，才想起来这附近有一条河，就给你插了条鱼回来，虽然比不上你家的海鲜，但味道不差的！”浑身湿漉漉的Vincent一边大声喧哗，一边欢快地走进山洞，手中提着一条肥美的鱼。他甩了甩头，好像一条金色的寻回犬。

看到竹村手中直指心脏的左轮手枪后，Vincent的笑容凝固在脸上。

竹村没来得及重新上膛，所以枪里只剩下一发子弹。竹村可以仅用这一发子弹调转未来，回复正轨，甚至再次赢得Cornwall先生的青睐。

距离竹村上一次也是唯一一次被邀请到Cornwall庄园与Cornwall先生进餐，已经十余年了。当年竹村刚刚走下横穿太平洋的渡轮，正站在码头一角让海风吹散底层货舱里食物腐败的味道。 他随手翻看着手中的词典，一遍遍吟诵接下来可能会用到的敬语，突然听到对面暗巷里传来一声枪响。

竹村抬头，一盏孤独的煤气灯下，有两个人在激烈地扭打。其中一个正是竹村未来的雇主Cornwall先生，他身着灰色的外套、暗纹的马甲，金色的怀表链夹在第三颗纽扣上。另一个是一名少年，虽然高挑健硕，但看样子不过十五六岁。他有着黑发的头发，黑色的眼睛，长得有点像竹村的模样，但隐隐带着西洋人的轮廓。Cornwell先生后来一直没有告诉竹村这是谁。

Cornwall先生瞥见了竹村，大喊道：“救命！他要杀人！杀人！”竹村犹豫地向暗巷踏近一步，发现二人正在抢夺一把银色的手枪。

“我可以给你钱！救命！”Cornwall被少年钳制住了。少年面目狰狞，用手臂圈住了Cornwall的咽喉，想拖着Cornwall向暗巷深处去。

竹村在巷口捡起一块石头，用力向少年的头部掷去。石头砸中了少年的前额，他发出一声怒吼，踉跄了一下，手臂稍稍松弛下来。Cornwall借着这个机会，夺过了手枪，转身推了少年一把。少年跌倒在地，Cornwall举起枪，一枪射中了对方的手臂，接着又一枪，射中了他的头颅。少年一动不动地躺在灯光下，深色的血液向外渗开。

机缘巧合，竹村就这样捡到了通向上流社会的彩票。Cornwall先生邀请他共进晚餐，邀请他参与射击训练，最后邀请他加入了Pinkerton。同事们并不高兴，常常拿竹村寻开心。有人派他复写上百页的悬案案宗，但竹村在书写过程中发现了前人未曾注意到的关键线索，结果破获了这宗案件，用得到的赏金买到了第一套灰色套装。有人强迫他在聚餐时穿上他们从红灯区顺来的白色和服，但酒吧老板看到了，想到了自己死去的异域情人，于是送给竹村一块怀表。所以竹村并不介意。竹村喜欢那种生活。

但是现在，Vincent现在的表情就好像当年捂着手臂的少年，愤怒，恐惧，甚至悲伤。竹村不喜欢。

“不愧是Pinkerton训出来的狗。”Vincent咬着牙说道，把手中的鱼扔到一边。

“不要乱动。”竹村说。

青年深吸一口气，缓缓举起手来。Roach在他身后不安地甩着头。青年轻轻嘘了一声，Roach就不再动了。

“五郎，请你相信我，我不是这个故事里的恶人。”

“哦？”竹村来回目测着自己与青年、青年与马匹之间的距离。他飞速罗列出青年可能逃跑的方式和方向，向青年又逼近了一步。他用枪指了指，示意青年向山洞尽端走。青年顺从地挪步，二人的位置旋转了180度，好像是一种谨慎的舞蹈。

“五郎，Cornwall才是。”

这种话竹村听过不下无数遍，财阀还是恶霸，对于竹村都无所谓。

“他杀了John。我的Johnny。他就那样被扔在码头，Cornwall的子弹射穿了他的手臂，射穿了他的头。”

竹村愣住了。

“而我现在才知道，Johnny没有做错事，警察在撒谎。他只是想找到自己的亲生父亲。”

竹村的手心在出汗。扣下扳机吧。

“五郎，你让我想起了他。你们都有黑色的头发，黑色的眼睛。”

竹村感到心中一阵刺痛。不要再听了。扣下扳机，回到芝加哥。

“杀了Cornwall以后，我就自首。但我必须要完成这件事。”

竹村以前从不知道，自己还可以嫉妒一个死人。只要食指稍稍用力，一切都会恢复原样。

“放我走吧，五郎。”

竹村最终还是没有扣下扳机。

他放下枪，留下了最后一颗子弹。也许这颗子弹竹村可以留给未来的自己。他什么也没说，用力扯下马上的包，独自一人走出山洞。他在黑暗和泥泞中跋涉了半个小时，到达了驿站。这里有一所邮局，可以发出电报。但竹村没有停留。他雇了一辆马车，继续向西，在第二天清晨到达了风滚草小镇。他继续默默忍受同事的奚落，继续一丝不苟地处理公文，继续追踪富有的夫人不忠的丈夫，不论是风滚草还是芝加哥，在哪里都一样。

但是他一直没有再留意赏金告示，也没有再买过报纸。他不想看到Vincent被绞死的消息。只要他没有看见，青年也许就能永远留在路上，自由自在地策马奔腾。


	3. 第二个梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V是美军上将，竹村是日军战俘。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 我是文盲，如果有历史性错误，请批评指正！  
> \- 法西斯主义、种族主义、战争、虐囚——这个故事没有想要拿这些真真切切的社会问题当作儿戏的意思，也不是在给任何一方抹黑或者洗白，希望大家不要受到冒犯。写这个故事，只是想提出一个一直困扰我的疑问：如果赛博朋克的情节发生在二战期间，竹村显然是法西斯阵营的一员——其实，从广义角度来看，他在游戏中已经是了——那么，有了真实世界的对照，这个角色所得到的同情和喜爱，是否只是一种轻浮的浪漫化？而这种浪漫化是否应该有一条明确的边界？

第二个梦发生在第二次世界大战的太平洋战场。时间是1944年。

V正领着自己的十人班进行每日的例行巡逻。他们缓慢行走在这片深不见底的雨林中，繁茂的树木飞入云霄、遮天蔽日，但蒸腾的热气仍会使行军的部队汗流浃背。

虽然战争还一眼望不到尽头，但这一小片海域上的战役已近尾声。也许他们很快就可以离开这个烈日灼烧的热带岛屿，回到各自的家乡。如果可以活着回去，V打算先去汤姆餐厅吃他十个热狗，然后就马上向Panam求婚。碧蓝的海水和金黄的沙滩已经被血液染成红色，这里再也没有什么值得留恋的了。

“快看！”落在队尾的下士Johnny指着从树梢后露出来的一抹天空，大声喊道。

V抬起头——那是一架日军战机，墨绿的机身上点着三圈红色，双翼拖着浓浓的黑烟，正在橘色夕阳的映照下急速向沙滩坠落。

V和他的队伍是海岛上唯一留守的一班人马。敌方早已溃败撤离，他们被命令留下来，“以防万一”。没想到万一来得如此突然，打破了V衣锦还乡的白日梦。

V悄声下达命令，让小队分成两组，一左一右向飞机坠毁的大致位置包抄。他们飞速地逼近雨林的边缘，V可以透过肥大的绿叶看到一片碧海蓝天。

“找到了！还没死！”Johnny的声音从左侧传来。V挥了挥手，让同行的四人保持队形，跟随自己循声而去。

V拍打开层层叠叠的叶子，来到一小片林中空地。这里的树枝被坠落的战机压断，凌乱不堪。一位晕死过去的日军飞行员吊挂在V头顶。他的护目镜碎了一块，发际线有一丝血迹，但显然还有呼吸，虽然微弱且不均匀。他灰色的武士刀挂在腰间，棕色的长靴上有烧焦的痕迹。他穿着暗黄色的短袖制服*，绑在身上的安全束带钩住了树枝，救了他一命。

就这样，V拥有了从军一来第一位战俘。

V的士兵们把这位俘虏从树上扛了下来，扔到地上。俘虏脸朝下躺在热带雨林肥沃的泥土里，轻轻呻吟了一声。V看了看他的军章，又翻开他的衣领——竹、村，是一位一等空曹。医务兵Vik蹲下身，小心地抬起了俘虏的头。

“没什么大事，皮肉伤。”他向V报告。

V点了点头，也蹲下身，卸下了俘虏腰间的武士刀。这把刀沉甸甸的，是这位士兵身上唯一一尘不染的物件。Johnny递来一条锈迹斑斑的手铐，冲V挑了挑眉。V翻了一个白眼，但还是将俘虏的双手并拢在背后，铐住了。他的手好软，V的脑海深处突然蹦出了这么一个莫名其妙的念头。

V皱了皱眉，拿着武士刀快速站起身，开始下一步部署。他们需要尽快完成环岛巡逻，并登上瞭望塔24小时轮流观测海平面，确保附近没有新的敌军出现。

一个小时后，V巡逻归来，没有发现其他敌人。Vik也半拖半扛地将俘虏带回了营地，放到了没人的医务帐篷里。士兵们从飞机的残骸中搜刮出一只碎掉的指南针，一个装着饭团和奇怪调料和布包，和一只空荡荡的水壶，除此以外就什么都没有了。

V不认为这个士兵掌握着什么机密情报，他和V一样，都不过是这场战争中的小卒罢了。但既然“以防万一”是V的任务纲领，V还是决定等俘虏醒来后进行一次审问。

当天晚上，V从瞭望塔回来，发现几个士兵正聚在医务帐篷外窃窃私语，还不时向帆布的缝隙里偷看。一位士兵翻开帆布从帐篷里走了出来。他正向上拉着裤链，满面红光，向帐篷外等待的同伴竖起了大拇指。还没来记得开口炫耀，他就看见了迎面走来的V。

一伙人回头一看，顿时安静下来，悻悻散去了。刚刚走出帐篷的士兵还竖着大拇指，愣在那里。

“厕所该刷了。”V说道。

士兵垂下手，扁了扁嘴，忿忿地跑走了。

V的心砰砰直跳。他在黑暗中顿了顿，翻开帆布，低头走进了医务帐篷。

抬起头的瞬间，V感到自己的下体跳动了一下。竹村正光着下身坐在椅子上，双颊潮红，失神地望着斑驳的顶棚。有人用竹村的安全束带把他的大腿绑在了扶手上，让他双腿大开。他股间还流着白色的浊液，在黑色的毛发里，V看到，竹村已经被操到勃起了。Johnny正在一旁懒散地解着腰带。

“他可喜欢了。”Johnny说道。

V走近了一些。他看到竹村的双手被紧紧绑在椅背后，嘴里也被满满地塞进了一只脏袜子。

“对不起boss，必须得绑起来。他可烈了，刚才差点把Morgan弄瞎。他还想咬断自己的舌头，所以我就……就临场发挥了一下。”

V抓起Johnny的肩膀，把他推出了帐篷。Johnny差点跌倒。“别他妈着急啊！都是你的行了吗！”Johnny一边走远一边吼道。

V向竹村的下身伸出手。竹村似乎已经回过神来，他仰起头怒视着V，嘴里发出了呜呜的声音。黑色的眼睛充满怒火和悲伤，似乎要把V洞穿。

V只是解开了竹村腿上的束缚。他的大腿无力地落回椅面，后穴中挤出了更多的精液。

V拿起一旁桌上半满的水杯，冲竹村摇了摇。V轻轻抽出了竹村口中的袜子，把水杯递到竹村干裂的嘴唇边。竹村眨了眨眼睛，好像不明白发生了什么事情。过了十几秒，他终于垂下眼，稍稍探头，把嘴唇凑近倾斜的杯缘，抿了一口水。好像Panam家里养的小狗——靠，又一个莫名其妙的念头。

竹村伸出舌尖，舔了舔嘴唇。V摇了摇头，将杯子撤走。

V搬来一把椅子放到竹村面前。V反坐上去，双肘靠在椅背上。竹村向后缩了缩，努力合拢仍旧赤裸的双腿。V低头扫了一眼，侧身抓过身边行军床上的薄毯，铺在了竹村膝上。

“竹村？对于刚刚发生的事情，我很抱歉。这些士兵……年轻轻轻就被扔到这场战争之中，他们很多人在军旅中长大成人，还没有学会什么是底线，手中就握上了武器、沾上了鲜血。而且我们又已经在这个渺无人烟的荒岛上驻扎了半年有余，所以……”

竹村一直垂眼看着腿上的毯子，没有反应。V甚至不能确定他是否听得懂。

“我向你保证，只要我还在，这样的事情以后便不再会发生。我生于一个自由平等的国度，会公平公正地对待投降合作的战俘。”

听到这里，仍旧低着头的竹村嗤笑了一声。V感到自己脸红了。

竹村抬起头，直直对上了V又羞又恼的目光。

“你来自一个拥有吉姆·克劳法*的国家。”竹村用带着口音的英语说道。

V张了张嘴，想要义愤填膺地反驳回去，想要一把扯掉竹村腿上的毯子，想要把Johnny叫回来和他一起严讯逼供——但竹村的口音实在太令人分心了。V止不住地想象着竹村嘴中的舌头如何努力地卷曲起来，发出R的声音，天哪，自己到底是怎么了。眼前的是一个敌人，不知道击中了多少架野猫*、间接杀害了多少万人的敌人。

“你来这里什么目的？”V兀然说道，想要重新拾起审讯者的面具。

“没有目的。我错将一队SBD看成了F4F*，进攻时被后座机枪击中。飞机失控，没能来得及冲击航母，于是迫降到了这里。”竹村也不甘示弱，冷漠而平稳地回答道。好像被轰炸机群起攻之、与敌舰同归于尽是一件再平常不过的事情，好像刚刚他并没有被一群人侵犯，好像现在他并没有裸着下身、阴茎挺立地坐在V的对面。

V努力集中注意力，继续追问，想从竹村口中挤出一些有用的情报。意料之中地，竹村没有透露任何军情，他的理由永远都是，“我不知道”。V几乎快要相信了，也许竹村真的不过是一个只会驾驶飞机、无法独立思考的走卒。也许他的天皇陛下让他坐上飞机，他就应声而起；让他炮轰平民，他也将毫不犹豫；让他葬身海底，他同样会立马照办。

V站起身，把椅子踢到一边。他低头看着竹村，竹村抬头看着他。

“从明天起，营地里的杂活就交给你了。”说罢，V就转身离去，没有胆量掀开毯子看看竹村的下身是否已经软了下来，或是看看竹村体内的精液是否已经流干。

靠，别想了。

第二天一早，在瞭望塔守夜结束、刚刚回营打算好好睡上一觉的Vik怒火冲天地从医务帐篷里蹿了出来，把所有人，包括V，都臭骂了一顿。竹村就这样光着腿在椅子上坐了一宿，没吃没喝，肚子里全是精液；Vik发现他时，竹村已经又昏过去了，椅子下方还有一大滩不知道是什么的水渍。Vik让脸涨得通红的V举着枪站在一旁，自己帮竹村清理好身体，给他换上了新洗好的美军制服。Vik将竹村架回了床上，为他掖好毯子，转身又踹了V一脚。

“嗷！”“你们连没组织学习过日内瓦公约吗大傻蛋！”

中午，V回到医务帐篷。竹村已经醒了，正在和坐在床边的Vik交谈。V看到竹村对Vik笑了一下，突然感到一丝懊恼。

“中午好，竹村。”V讨好地说道。竹村转过头，向V无声地点了点头。Vik瞪了V一眼，怒气未消地说：“人可以走了，但是你他妈最好不要安排什么搬石头之类的活！”

“我没打算——”没等V解释完，Vik就大步走出了帐篷。一阵沉默。

V犹犹豫豫地凑近竹村，不知道说什么好。竹村则静静地望着V，同样一言不发。V看到，竹村被自己拷在床腿上的右手手腕已经磨出了红印。V摸出手铐的钥匙，问道：“如果我解开手铐，你会反抗或逃跑吗？”V停了停，又低声补充：“你……你会自杀吗？”

竹村轻轻吸了一口气，眼中露出了难以捉摸的波动。

“不再会了。”他以近乎耳语的声音回答。

“那好。”V弯腰解开了手铐。竹村用左手握了握右手手腕，然后将双手平放在了大腿上，让V看得明明白白。V点了点头。

V带着竹村走出了帐篷。士兵们投来了各式各样的目光——好奇的，饥饿的，鄙夷的，还有愤怒的。最后一种，主要来自正叼着烟清洗炊具的Johnny。

“嘿！你！昨晚爽吗！”Johnny吼道。Vik碰巧路过他身后，拎起水淋淋的锅勺狠狠敲了一下他的脑袋。

V回头看向竹村，发现竹村并不为所动，反而面无表情。V意识到，竹村已经带上了他作为军人的面具。昨夜的失神，昨夜的愤怒，今天留给Vik的微笑，和给与V的波澜，才是面具背后真正的样子。

“Johnny，厕所；竹村，洗碗。”V这样命令道，引来Johnny连炮珠似的脏话和来自其他人的一阵哄笑。

竹村顺从地走到盆边，撸起袖子。他一手拿着刷子，一手托起一口油腻腻的锅，开始洗涮。一个小时后，V看着整齐地摆在盆中、洁净程亮、闪闪发光的炊具，笑了出来。V拿起同一口锅，发现可以在上面清晰地看见热带天空的倒影和自己傻了吧唧的笑容。

三周过去了。竹村一直安安静静，埋头干活。时不时有人会拍一拍竹村的屁股，但在Vik高声的责备和V愠怒的注视下，士兵们渐渐停止了对竹村的骚扰，慢慢开始与这匹收起獠牙的独狼和平共处。当然，为了以防万一，竹村睡觉时还是被绑在医务室里，但手铐渐渐变成了软绳，绳索也渐渐越来越松。

这一天，Vik像往常一样烤了一桶鱼，作为大家的午餐。刚刚和V一起从瞭望塔回到营地、满身大汗的Johnny见状，哀嚎起来：“不，我不想再吃鱼了，尤其是你烤出来的生土豆味的鱼！”

Vik狠狠瞪了Johnny一眼：“那就饿死吧。”

V苦笑了起来。海鲜当然远远好过压缩饼干，但Vik的厨艺也确实令人难以恭维。然而其他人也都好不哪里去，Vik已经是这里为数不多的不会一顿午饭就能烧掉整个雨林的人了。

在一旁清洗餐具的竹村走了过来，凑到Vik耳边，悄悄说了几句话。Vik露出了兴奋的笑容，放下桶，跑回了医务帐篷。V卸着装备，把一切都看在眼里。不一会儿，Vik拿着士兵们从竹村战机上搜出来的布包跑了回来，把包袱递给竹村。竹村揭开粗布，拿出了一罐罐V从没见过的调料，均匀地洒在了烤鱼上。

“哎我靠他要给我们下毒！”Johnny冲上前，揪住了竹村的前襟，向上提起。竹村比Johnny矮了两头，现在不得不踮起脚尖。

“这是用于日本料理的调料，你个傻逼。”Vik拍开了Johnny的手。

“是什么？”V越过Johnny起起伏伏的肩膀，询问竹村。

“一直舍不得使用的味增粉和酱油。”竹村理了理领口，垂眼说道。他眼角微微下垂的样子，在V看来，好像有些委屈。于是V大步上前，拿起一块烤鱼，大口咬了下去。

“操，真他妈好吃。”V发出了由衷的赞叹。

Johnny难以置信地看着V，咽了咽口水。他小心翼翼地拿起了一块鱼，像猫一样快速舔了一口鱼皮。他的眼睛睁圆了，转向竹村，憋出了一句话：“不错，有味道。”

从此以后，竹村便成为了这座岛屿上唯一的大厨。V渐渐发现，手下的士兵们每到饭点就开始变得异常激动，如同一群抢食的恶犬。而竹村却很耐心，从不介意多做一些。

Johnny和竹村之间关于食物的争执，也不止那一次。

几周后，V在离营地还有几十米的地方就听到了Johnny的高声呼叫。他走入营地，发现Johnny正在坐在医务帐篷外的竹村身旁蹦来蹦去，但可能因为被Vik的勺子揍怕了，所以没有像以前那样对竹村推推搡搡。“快把巧克力还给我，你个小兵杂种！”Johnny气急败坏地喊着。

“其实按照贵国的标准，我的军衔比你要高。”竹村平静地说着，一边小心地剥开巧克力外写有Tropical*字样的棕色油纸，一点都没有撕坏。

“滚你丫的，快给我——”

“Johnny，不要闹，那是竹村的份。”V走到二人面前说道。

“Boss，come on，话不能这么说——靠还给我——你里通外国！我要送你上军事法庭！”V已经抢走了Johnny手里乱七八糟撕开一半的巧克力棒。

V哈哈大笑，咬下一大口。Johnny骂骂咧咧地走了。V在竹村身旁席地而坐。一时间，世界仿佛安静下来，远处的海浪和吹过树梢的风，还有藏在丛林深处鸣唱不绝的热带鸟，都停下了各自的密语，侧耳倾听V和竹村的对话。

“竹村，你为什么驾驶飞机？”

“因为我在行。”

“你知道我问的不是这个……”

“因为喜欢躲在云层上的感觉。”

“哈。我不知道你还是个诗人。”

“那么你呢，V桑？为什么加入海军陆战队？”

“因为，因为应征当天那边排队报名的人最少*，而我急着回家找Panam。”

竹村忍不住笑了出来。“Panam是什么？”他带着笑意问道。

“啊……嗯……是我的未婚妻。”

“哦。”竹村脸上的微笑消失了。

“竹村，我一直想问……你来的第二天……Vik和你说了什么？我记得你笑得很开心，而那以后我没再见你笑过——除了刚才。”

“Vik告诉了我1942年那座DC-3运输机的下落。*”

“什么运输机？”

“我违抗命令、没有击落的一架平民运输机。上面是女人、小孩子和伤员。我假装跟丢了这架飞机，但是一直没能查到它是否平安到达目的地。Vik告诉我，他的养女Misty就在那架飞机上。Misty现在是工作在后方的一名护士。”

V仰头看着坐在椅子上的竹村。自己在最初的那个夜晚对竹村所作出的猜想错得这么离谱，V有点儿想笑，又有点儿想哭。他最后什么也没说，只是轻轻拍了拍竹村的小腿。竹村呆住了，低下头看着V。V的手还没来及收回，就这样搭在竹村温暖的腿肚上。如果两个人并没有满嘴都是巧克力的话，这个场景应该还算温情。

有些时候，V会产生自己仿佛脱离于时间的错觉，现在和竹村安静地坐在一起，就是这样的一刻。但是，时间永远都会把V再次擒住，拖入自己永不停歇的漩涡。

一个月后，V收到了来自司令部的加密电报。他们被要求迅速撤离，尽快奔赴硫磺岛周边备战*，一队驱逐舰将于今天晚上路过岛外五海里的接驳坐标。这是一次机密行动，不能节外生枝；随行战俘，请就地处决。

V摘下耳机，攥着铅笔，盯着自己草草转译出的密电。一直站在身后抽烟的Johnny叹了口气，把V刚刚放在桌上清洁的手枪推了过来。V点了点头，拿起枪，别在腰间。

听到这条新的命令，V的士兵们再次群情激昂起来。终于要离开这座天杀的岛屿，终于可以再次投入战斗，终于离回家又近了一步。竹村脸色煞白，默不作声，但仍在帮着大家一起拔营除寨。几位在过去数月里对竹村友好起来的士兵安慰他说，不用担心，他们会送你去战俘营的，听说那里的条件很不错。

除了V和Johnny，尚且无人知晓军令的后半部分内容。

V刻意让Vik随第一梯队的五个人驾划艇先行出发了。当第二梯队开始装载武器、准备登艇时，V叫住了跟在后面的竹村。

他们并排走在沙滩上，渐渐远离了出发点，茂密的丛林遮挡住了海滩另一头欢声笑语的士兵。不远处是早前牺牲于鏖战中的其他连队留在岸上的一排划艇。死了很多人，V的十人班只用得上其中两只。月光照亮了海上的波浪，碎成无数片。

V一直沉默不语。V说不出话来。他不知道胸中的压抑是因为什么。他明明可以带队离开这里了，明明就要乘胜追击、对抗节节颓败的敌人，为全人类追求自由平等的崇高理想而斗争了。他明明很快就可以回家了，这里明明再也没有什么值得留恋的了。

竹村却先于V开口了：

“如果一定要在这里、这样死去，我愿意子弹从你的枪口出膛。”

竹村抬头看着V，月光照到他身上，黑色的眼里仿佛闪烁着银色的光芒。V不敢告诉战友自己喜欢女人也喜欢男人，更不敢告诉任何人他一直觉得竹村漂亮极了。V知道自己马上就要犯下一个可能会后悔一辈子的错误，但是没有关系，V已经决定了。

“我厌恶你所代表的一切，你的罪行无可赦免。”

V拿出手枪。

“但是我喜欢你。你。叫做竹村五郎的你。如果我们没有生于这个时代，没有站在棋局的两头……”

V将手枪高举到头顶。

“我无法代替你所杀害的人原谅你，但我也无权替历史决定你的刑罚。我能做的只有给你一个机会，让你按自己想要的方式死去。”

V朝天开了一枪，转身离去。

历史的进程不可改写，道德的天平无法回拨。现在是1950年。战后的美国欣欣向荣，一派祥和。V跟Panam结婚了，他们生了一个孩子，还养了一条狗。多么美好的核心家庭啊，V这样告诉自己。

1950年的圣诞前夜*，窗外大雪纷飞，V和家人坐在壁炉前的圣诞树下，怀抱在一起听着收音机，一切都暖融融的。突然门铃响了。

“Vincent，给唱诗班点儿饼干。”Panam把排列着各式甜饼的餐盘递给了V。

V端着盘子站起来，从客厅走入没有开灯的玄关，打开了门。

门外站着一个亚洲面孔的男人，他正搓着双手，把脖子缩在黑色的大衣里。

“是V桑吗？”

V点了点头，感到一阵眩晕。距离上一次被这样称呼，已经过去了六年。门外的男人说，自己名叫小田，是和竹村在千叶县贫穷的街头一起长大的好朋友。早年间为了逃避战火，小田不顾竹村的反对，赶在战争全面爆发前偷渡到了美国。虽然没有死在战场上，但战争年间留在美国的异乡人同样举步维艰。

战争期间，小田一直在给竹村写信，但从未收到过回复，直到1945年，小田才收到了来自竹村的唯一一封信。在信中，竹村与小田道了别。竹村说，自己马上就要加入神风敢死队了，如果死在太平洋上空，还请拜托小田在美国找到一个人。不巧的是，小田当时刚刚被放出集中营*，一无所有、疾病缠身，所以一直没能履行自己对竹村许下的诺言。寻找V的计划就这样因为生活的困顿而被一再搁置，直到今年。

“所幸你并不难找，硫磺岛的英雄。”小田笑了笑。V紧紧攥着手里的盘子，指节已经泛白。客厅的灯光从他身后溢出来，将雪花染成晦暗的金色。又一次地，他什么话也说不出来。

“竹村君还留下了一句奇怪的话。他想对你说……嗯……”

“‘如果有地狱，我会在那里等你。’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *短袖制服：参考本图（https://www.pinterest.com/pin/473511348312151085/）最右侧的制服  
> *吉姆·克劳法：1876年至1965年间美国南部各州以及边境各州对有色人种实行种族隔离制度的法律。  
> *野猫：F4F战斗机的昵称，美国海军与海军陆战队在二战爆发之际最主要的舰载战斗机。  
> *错将一队SBD看成了F4F*：SBD，无畏式舰上俯冲轰炸机。援引自日军二战飞行员坂井三郎的亲身经历。  
> *Tropical：好时公司出产的“热带巧克力棒”，耐高温，适于太平场战场。  
> *应征当天那边排队报名的人最少：基于这篇文章（https://www.nationalww2museum.org/war/articles/training-american-gi）中的真实口述：珍珠港事件后，一位美国小伙本来想报名加入海军，但到了报名中心却发现海军的队列非常长，最后因为排队的人少、招募人员很有说服力，所以阴差阳错地加入了陆战队。  
> *1942年那座DC-3运输机：援引自坂井三郎的亲身经历。  
> *硫磺岛备战：硫磺岛战役正式从1945年2月开始，但1944年起美军就已经开始在日军盘踞的硫磺岛周边进行拦截物资、空袭工事等任务。  
> *1950年的圣诞前夜：受到二战专业户汤姆汉克斯的短篇小说《Christmas Eve 1953》的启发；小说讲述的是一位二战老兵如何努力回归正常生活、追忆阵亡战友的故事。  
> *集中营：美国本土的日裔集中营。珍珠港事件发生以后，自1942年起，美国政府对约11万居住在美国太平洋沿岸的日裔美国人进行扣留囚禁，直到战争结束集中营才陆续解散。


	4. 序跋之间

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V发现竹村在偷看。

宫城县的普安寺在这里存在了一千年，只要世界没有毁灭，它便还会继续屹立一千年。即使这座寺庙已经破败不堪，它的斗拱腐坏生疽，梁架倾斜凹陷，碎瓦参差不齐，庭院杂草丛生，佛堂荒无人烟。哪怕门外西沉的金色夕照，透过层层叠叠的飞檐，也仅能在殿内投下青灰色的天光。荒坂将神舆的接口藏在这里，真是充满恶毒的诗意。

大殿里阴暗凉爽，看不清十步开外，影子里仿佛都是鬼鬼祟祟的魑魅魍魉。竹村靠在五米高的佛像脚下，头歪到一边，眼珠在颤抖的眼皮下左右滚动。他嘴巴紧闭，牙关咬死，下颌紧绷，脸上湿漉漉的，可能是汗水也可能是泪痕。一根神经连线从他的脑侧伸出，插在地面上一块翘起的石砖下。

佛像垂眼俯瞰着他，嘴角似笑非笑。这次没有众生可以普渡，只有两个人的电子悲欢。竹村的呼吸突然急促起来，开始不住地抽搐。一道近乎黑色的血液慢慢流出他的鼻腔，没入灰白的胡须。

全世界好像都忘了竹村，但是V不会。


	5. 第三个梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 竹村是居酒屋的老板，V是偶然路过的顾客。

第三个梦发生在一间只在深夜开张的居酒屋。时间是2004年。

现在是凌晨一点，V刚刚下班。他垂着肩膀，拖着双脚，漫无无目地走在街上。街边的店铺纷纷打烊，只剩下昏黄的路灯与他作伴。V抬起头来，发现自己走进了一条不熟悉的小巷。小巷两侧一片漆黑，但在巷尾还亮着两盏纸灯笼。灯笼照亮了一块手写着居酒屋三个毛笔字的深蓝色札幌。

好饿啊，V想着，继续拖着脚步向巷子深处走去。

居酒屋中暖橘色的灯光照亮了V苍白的脸。透过窄小而模糊的玻璃滑动门，V只看见了一位顾客。“老板，请再来一份鱼生饭！”这位弓着身子坐在回型吧台左侧的杀马特青年，一边翻着漫画书，一边嘴里塞得满满当当地对着靠在吧台后默默抽烟的老板喊道。

“好的，马上来。”老板掐掉烟，在围裙上抹了抹手，转头委身打开冰柜。他梳着蓬松的发髻，几根泛白、微卷的头发随着弯腰的动作滑出耳后。透过和札幌一样颜色的和服领口，隐约可以看到铺满肩胛的繁复纹身。

V想起了前不久在电视上看到的、海鲜饭便宜到让人报警的山口组居酒屋。没想到这竟然是一项连锁业务。

V推开了玻璃门。老板正握着刀，小心地切着鱼片，他挑起眉毛向门口看了一眼，又继续低下头将鱼片轻轻摆在了搅拌好的米饭上。

“欢迎光临，请随意坐。”

V偷偷瞄了一眼埋头漫画的另一位食客，坐到了他对面的吧台右侧。这个店很小，吧台和墙壁之间没有多少空间，V只能曲起腿，背贴墙。他盯着老板的背影。深蓝色的布料下，可以看出他有着一对宽阔的肩膀。

“来啦，小田君久等了。”老板弯下腰，捧着碗，将鱼生饭轻轻放在了小田面前。

“真香啊竹村桑！那我要开动啦！”小田丢下漫画，拿起筷子。

竹村转过身，嘴角还带着面对小田时留下来的微笑。竹村对上V的目光，笑意就渐渐散去，变成了的平淡如水的表情。

“土豆沙拉，谢谢。”V低声说。

“好。”

竹村单手夹着小小的青灰色陶碗，从厨房台面上一只不锈钢盆里舀出了两匙现成的土豆沙拉。他把碗放在V手边，就转身给小田斟酒去了。V有些后悔。为什么点了一份毫不费力的料理？土豆沙拉的准备工序，想必在开门的时候就已经做好了。V没能看到竹村专门为了自己皱着眉头专心致志制作料理的样子，只能想象：竹村手中握着硕大滚烫的土豆，小心翼翼地一片一片撕下柔软的土豆皮，下意识地小口小口吹着气，好不烫着自己。

V嚼着土豆沙拉，突然生起气来。也许是因为老板的轻慢，也许是因为塞在公文包里的医院化验单。他一直都太累了，连发火的力气都没有，但现在温润绵软的沙拉落到肚子里，却点燃了盘踞在腹部深处的引线。

“ **我** 的酒呢？生客比不上熟客吗？”V高声说。

小田从竹村身后探出头来，对V怒目而视。竹村也向左回头，看了看V，但没有转身。他瞳仁周圈的颜色似乎比普通人的浅，斜眼看着别人的时候，显得有些阴森。有那么一瞬间，V觉得竹村下一秒就会从吧台下的瓶瓶罐罐里抽出一把武士刀，一道弧线割掉V的头，V的血会溅到没吃完的土豆沙拉里。V反正也不剩几个月的时间了，没有关系，但这么美味的土豆沙拉被浪费掉，就太可惜了。

然而竹村的左侧嘴角却翘了起来，露出了一个只属于V的笑容。老板微笑着，左颊上的伤疤也跟着微微皱起来，但并不狰狞——V反而觉得温柔。

竹村转过身，走到V面前，用毛巾托着褐色的酒瓶，将瓶口靠在V的杯沿上，醇香的啤酒沿着杯壁滑到杯底，没有一丝泡沫也没有一点声音。竹村低着头，抬起眼，轻笑着看向V，仿佛一只狐狸。

V觉得这个场景莫名的熟悉，好像本来就应该这样。也许在另一个人生，竹村每天都会呆在家里，为V斟酒，为V烹茶，为V制作早餐的牛奶土司和午饭的精致便当，再花上一整天时间思考当天晚上又要做什么新的料理，逗下班回家的V开心。如果V猪狗不如的生活里真的能有这样一位贤内助，就算这样病死，也不枉此生吧。

“切。”小田轻蔑地哼了一声，收起脑袋埋头苦吃去了。

竹村倒完酒，并没有向后退，反而双臂怀揣着酒瓶，继续留在原地静静看着V。V能闻到老板身上淡淡的香气。V抬起头，眉头紧锁。

“客人的脸色看起来不是很好，要不要来份鳗鱼饭，滋补一下。”竹村仍旧带着狐狸般的——又或是银座妈妈桑般的笑容，柔声说道。

竹村身后爆发出一阵狂野的笑声，鬣狗似的。V把筷子拍到桌上，刚刚在脑海里拼凑出的温馨场景噗地化作一团烟雾。原来温柔贤淑只是假象，V其实是闯进了一只狐狸玩弄猎物的老巢。

好吧，往而不来非礼也。

V对上了竹村没有笑意的双眼，毕恭毕敬地回应道：“真是太感谢老板的好意了，但医生说癌症末期不能随便滋补，所以……”

鬣狗的笑声戛然而止，狐狸的笑容也瞬间消失。V感到恶狠狠的快意，但接下来的沉默却令V感到心慌。V不想得到礼貌空洞的同情，也不想得到居高临下的援助；V只想得到一个拥抱，一次抚摸，一个印在额头或唇间的吻。

“我的父亲也得了癌症。我从小就知道，自己肯定也会因此而死去。能够预知自己的死期，未尝不是一种解脱。”竹村终于把视线从V脸上移开，摸出兜里的烟和打火机，靠在了吧台内侧。V可以看见小田了，他正红着脸，努力想把头藏到鱼生饭后面。

听着竹村的话，V平静了一些。从来没有人用解脱这两个字安慰过他。

“我最好的朋友在前年出车祸去世了。”V沉默了一会儿，没头没尾地说道，“他一直觉得自己永远不会死……跟你截然相反。”

竹村深吸了一口烟，烟雾回旋着蒙住了他的眼睛：“看来我们都失去过所爱的人呐。”

烟雾渐渐散去，V发现竹村正垂眼看着已经吃完的土豆沙拉。竹村将没抽完的烟架在烟灰缸上，理了理围裙。他拿起V的碗，接着说：“光顾本店的人都有很多故事，我想听听你的。”

竹村默默地听着，V就缓缓地说。有人倾诉，真的很棒。

V回家睡觉，上班下班，每天午夜绕回居酒屋吃一碗土豆沙拉，就这样平静地度过了很多天。只要居酒屋的灯光还在巷尾闪耀，V的旅途便仿佛没有归期。

这天凌晨，V像往常一样推开了居酒屋的门。今天店里空无一人，门上挂着打烊的牌子，但V没有注意。他们昨夜谈到了V的童年。V想让竹村接着讲述他小时候在千叶街头的历险。V想知道竹村如何把抢走自己梅干饭团的高中生按进泛着油光的河水里，如何因此引起了路过的山口组成员的注意，如何随着黑帮一起长大。他想知道关于竹村的一切。

听到声响，竹村掀开帘子，带着一个V从未见过的甜腻的微笑。不同于初次见面时的阴笑，不同于听V谈天说地时的几乎宠溺的笑容。是一种婊子求欢的虚伪的微笑，V想。

竹村发现是V，假笑变成了慌张。

“V！今天、今天不可以……”

V被竹村这副为难的样子逗笑了，还是不明所以：“有什么不可以？土豆长芽了吗？”

“……说了很多遍，不许去普通民众开办的居酒屋。你知道该怎么做。”门外传来了一个低沉的声音，由远及近。

竹村扯起V永远大一号的西装领口，生拉硬拽地把V推进后厨，匆匆合上了后厨与吧台间的帘子。V一阵晕眩，从缝隙里向外看去。

“荒坂大人。”竹村向着正在被缓缓推开的门弯腰行礼。

一个身着黑色西装白色衬衫、系着黑色领带的男人走进了屋。他看起来六十余岁，矮小，精瘦，头发花白，带着圆形黑框眼镜，拥有一双死人的眼睛。眼中没有反光，没有倒影，没有动静，深不见底。

他脱下西服，竹村的双手早已在他身后等待。他松了松领带，坐上了吧台正中的高椅，面前也早已摆齐酒具。竹村挂好外套，回到荒坂身边，拿起酒壶为他斟好了酒。荒坂啜饮着清酒，像唠家常一样跟竹村说起话来。最近警察盯得严，和儿子闹矛盾，赌场又亏了钱。

竹村静静地听着，时不时给组长满上酒。V的头好晕。

酒过三巡，组长的脸有些红了。他的左手慢慢揽上了竹村的腰，右手扯开了竹村的和服前襟，伸了进去。V发现，竹村的和服里没有穿衬衣。

组长的右手揉捏着竹村的乳头，左手向下滑，捻起了他的裤带。“今天来得急，五郎有时间做好清洁吗……”

竹村飞速地向帘子扫了一眼，喉结上下动了动。竹村贴上组长的耳朵，舌尖点过耳垂，说了几句V听不清的话。组长皱起眉头，沉默了一秒，还是点了点头。

组长转过身，面对着竹村。竹村在组长腿间跪了下来，V的视线就完全被吧台挡住了。

舔舐声，喘息声，压抑的呻吟。V闭上眼睛，靠在了身后的灶台上。他把手向前伸去，将五指插入不存在的竹村的发间。V看不到竹村含着阴茎的样子，只能想象：竹村手中握着硕大滚烫的性器，小心翼翼地一点一点剥开包皮，小口小口地嘬着龟头，好不噎着自己。

吞咽声。V猛地睁开眼，凑回帘间的缝隙。竹村站了起来，脸色潮红，用中指和无名指抚过自己湿润的嘴唇。组长重重地按了按眼前竹村微微鼓起的胯下，满意地笑了。他抬手拍了拍竹村的脸蛋，懒散地站起身。竹村向后退开，拉开了玻璃门，垂下头，弯下腰，松散的发丝遮住了他的眼睛。

组长跨出门，走入黑暗里。竹村保持着臣服的姿势，一直到巷口传来汽车启动的声音。他直起身，看向帘子。V已经走了出来，摇摇晃晃地站在吧台后面。V和竹村交换了以往的位置，现在轮到V站在高台之后审视着竹村，而坐在席间的竹村却不肯开口辩白。

“对不起，我不知道你今天公务繁忙。”V盯着沉默不语的竹村，在字里行间灌注上自己所有的恶意，终于开口说道。V用双手撑住台面，好让自己直起身子。

“V……”不知道是不是V的错觉，竹村的声音里好像带着恳求。但是V不想理会，没空理会，他只有——只剩多少天了？

一个半死的人，把余生过半的时间，都用在了默默痴迷于一个陌生人身上，真是滑稽。也许竹村习惯了他人眼角的迷恋，所以竹村视而不见；也许竹村习惯了别人嘴边的倾吐，所以竹村听而不闻。第一次见到竹村时所感到的熟悉的嫉妒又盘上心头。

V想指着竹村的鼻子骂他即是恶伥又是恶娼，但是V没有力气。抛却每天深夜的土豆沙拉和自言自语，他根本不怎么认识竹村，竹村也并不认识V。V从未向竹村诉说过自己的心意，而竹村除了聆听、微笑和偶尔回应以外，也从未给V留下过其他任何线索。正如V丧气的一生——永远等待事情顺势发生，永远只能落得一场空欢喜。

即使交换了位置，V也还是忍不住向竹村敞开自己永远愈合不了的伤口，不管对方看不看得到、愿不愿意听。

“五郎。你知道我为什么还在继续工作吗？因为药很贵，如果不继续干下去，可能在遇到你之前就死掉了。能有机会遇到你，我很开心。

“但是，有时候我忍不住会想，这个世界上已经再也没有人会像亲人那样爱我了。我现在是完完全全彻彻底底地孤身一人。以前不能死，因为爱我的人会思念我；现在，没人会记得、没人再留意了。我不是任何人的牵挂，也不是任何人的寄托。

“这样真的好累，我不想再这么难过了……也许确实是时候找个解脱了。你说呢五郎？”

竹村微微张着嘴，胸膛一起一伏，好像在V刚刚说话的时候忘记了呼吸。他走进吧台，来到V身旁，一只手放在V的手边，弯腰从吧台下的储物柜深处抽出了一个鼓鼓的乳白色信封。他扯了扯折皱的边角，一手在上一手在下，把信封递给了V。

“其实、其实几周前就准备好了，但是不知道怎么提出来。我的积蓄大都用来盘下这个铺面了，只剩一些，虽然不多，但应该可以让V桑再撑过一个疗程。之后的再一起想办法。”

V看着竹村干净修长、结实有力的双手，机械地接过信封。V的手拂过竹村的手，一只冰凉一只温热。得病以来，V早已习惯了接受救济——生老病死面前的确没有什么格调可言，只有本能。虽然V不想得到同情，但没有同情V也就一无所有了。

V将信封塞进公文包里，和这个月厚厚的处方单放在一格。他手扶着台面绕过竹村，回到吧台右侧一直预留给自己的座位上。

“会有办法的，V。”竹村望着V落座，笑着说。他拉紧和服，反手系上围裙，然后拿出两颗土豆，一根胡萝卜，半根黄瓜，两片火腿，一把玉米粒，一小块洋葱，为V从头做了一份沙拉。竹村的手触摸到食材，V庆幸地发现自己还没有神志不清到把土豆视作情敌。

竹村双手捧着小小的青灰色陶碗，将冒着热气的沙拉轻轻放在V面前。V很想强迫自己吃下去，这是五郎专门给他做的。但最近一周V吃什么都会想吐。之前几天，V没有告诉竹村，只是离店后自己一个人蜷在小巷另一头的花池里干呕。今天，今天V实在是受不了了。

V抬起头小声说：“虽然很想吃，但现在真是没有胃口。可以……可以打包吗？”

竹村眼中闪过一丝哀伤，V看不太清。竹村说，自己会采购一些健胃的食材，下次V来就做给他吃。可是竹村不知道，V只想要一个拥抱，一次抚摸，一个吻。

V拎着包裹得严严实实的土豆沙拉，拉开门，离开了居酒屋。竹村望着敞开的门，和门外穿不透的黑暗，叹了一口气。

竹村等了几个月，V再也没有来过。

次年一月份，竹村收到了一个包裹，里面是当初递给V的信封，几十万日元似乎连动都没有动过。竹村一直在想，V这是什么意思。“不需要你可怜”？“不想再麻烦别人”？“老子受够了”？“我累了”？竹村怎么想也想不出确凿的答案。

竹村在吧台后安静地抽烟，听着顾客的闲聊。一个大嫂声情并茂地向自己的女伴高声报道，几个月前华森区有个得了绝症的年轻人从18层楼的天台上跳了下来，街道上的血色至今还在。

烟烧到了底。竹村被烫了一下，烟头掉到地上。一颗火花迸溅出来，不足以点燃陈年的油污，只能熄灭在灰烬里。而竹村被困在这个四四方方的店铺里，追不上任何过客。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亲爱的树洞，亲爱的心情垃圾桶，我他妈又来了！  
> 这个梦充满了酸臭的自我投射，到后面还报起了菜名，真是很抱歉。  
> 为什么写得这么屎，事情是这样的：  
> 自从家人确诊，我就在悲伤的五个步骤之间反复横跳，之前在Depression，现在应该跳回了Anger。家人刚刚做完手术，出了一个不大不小的医疗事故，现在还不知道是不是晚期、有没有转移。为了怕资本主义开除我，家人的情况和我的high-functioning depression我一概没敢告诉单位（上一次另一位家人病危我赶回家了，回来以后就发现自己被踢出了一个project team），一周内同时交了两个竞赛，画了一堆谁也不会看的地下室平面，还刚刚陪着傻缺队友熬到现在。我唯一的一根头发杰西卡也随风飘落，生活真是风景如画。  
> 带着怒火写出来的东西，肯定好不到哪里去。更不要说，愤怒之中还带着一种奇怪的妒忌。妒忌别人可以快快乐乐心无旁骛地写好一个故事，再怎么挣扎也就是创作层面的挣扎，没有生活里永无止境的糟心事。我不希望别人过得不好，我希望所有人都不要经历这种无妄之灾，但每当看到现实生活中有人为了屁大点儿事就矫情来矫情去的时候，还是忍不住想把James Franco "First Time？".gif糊到他们脸上。  
> 我和家人的未来无外乎是两种结局。痊愈不算在内，这个年纪是不可能的了。一种是家人很快去世——就像故事里说的，其实算是一种解脱。如果真的这样，我想我会把一切都丢下，直接辞职去给CDPR投简历，给他们好好说道说道怎么设计mega building核心筒，然后在穷困潦倒中死去。一种是，长时期的折磨，花光所有积蓄，像《我不是药神》那样浸泡在贫穷里，没有灵魂、没有自由、没有快乐，然后，家人产生耐药性，最终还是竹篮打水一场空。真的，无外乎就这两种结局。  
> 如果不算上最简单的隐藏结局的话。  
> 一周目第一个玩出的就是自杀结局，虽然最喜欢恶魔结局，但自杀结局在我眼里才是canon。什么太阳啊星星啊月亮啊，又不是美少女战士。V救不了竹村，竹村也救不了V。  
> 当然，in case someone is still here: 如果可以的话、这个世界上还有爱你的人的话，还是不要自杀的好。生活不是游戏，没有办法读档重来。人没了就是没了，没有什么意识不灭之说。如果现在死了，以后万一出了竹村恋爱DLC怎么办？  
> （后记也可以连载，我真牛逼👍）


	6. 第四个梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 竹村与V是一对警署搭档。

第四个梦发生在洛杉矶贫民窟的一栋公寓楼。时间是2064年。

“左转。左——左转！”

V勉强躲过了迎面而来的无人车，刚刚因为惯性而歪倒在副驾驶的竹村又被V的单手回车甩到了座位另一侧，差点摔到V的怀里。如果竹村真的投怀送抱，V肯定不亦乐乎，没准还会趁机把竹村的脑袋压在自己的大腿上，拉开拉链掏出家伙，好好快活一下。但是竹村非常介意——现在是工作时间，竹村和V正在奔赴一栋疑有Nexus-10复制人藏身的公寓大楼，如果被浮空车里的人看见自己趴在超速行驶的司机胯下吞吞吐吐，实在太有失专业素养了。

“你的驾照竟然还没有被吊销，我对洛杉矶的交通执法力度表示深深的失望。”竹村直起身坐好，拉正了被扯歪的夹克衫。

“以前在野外我们都不沿路开车。”

竹村在心里翻了今天第五个白眼，转头望向车窗外。朝霞下，这座由玻璃、金属和钢筋淬成的超级都市在眼前飞速后退。

一年前，竹村听从荒坂大人的命令由东京来到洛城，作为荒坂的耳目加入LAPD，参与到集团与警方回收Nexus-10复制人的合作项目之中。洛杉矶的一切对一直贴身陪伴在荒坂大人左右、鲜少离开日本乡间的竹村来说都很陌生，整个城市彷佛是一场盛大的粗野主义宣言，巨型的混凝土结构通天接地，不是建筑点缀在道路边，而是道路深深凿刻在连绵不断的建筑里。不得不承认，竹村刚刚降落在洛杉矶、抬起头却看不到天空的那一刹那，有一点点想即刻搭乘同一班飞行器原路折返，回到荒坂大人身边再也不要离开。但竹村不想让荒坂大人失望。

所幸这里有V，一个自大，狂妄，愚蠢，不守纪律，缺乏道德感的，世界上最好的搭档。

而且床上的体验也还可以。

当然，竹村有三点意见希望V可以逐条改进（1.不要老扯头发，对头皮不好；2.竹村虽然喜欢被V赞美，但被叫做“甜甜小公主”还是不太习惯；2.5.在亲密时说别人像日野秀智，似乎并不合适；3.屁股可以打的再重一点），但总体上还是，还是不错的。

竹村心猿意马的时候，V已经狠狠踩下刹车，并在漂移过程中撞断了一根路灯。玻璃灯罩碎了一地，溅落在公寓楼红砖墙下堆积如山的垃圾袋上。竹村探头向上望去，屋顶消失在晨雾中，只能看见数千根如同藤曼一样缠绕在墙面上的黑色电线。

竹村正打算严格按照他协助编撰的《荒坂-LAPD复制人回收流程（草拟稿）》取出车载微型无人机进行进入疑似场地前的全楼扫描，V却已经把手伸到后座，掏出了他涂成鲜蓝色的自动步枪，跳下车，握上了公寓大门上布满青色锈迹的铜质把手。V站在门边，冲竹村努了努嘴。

扫描要花上一个小时，这个片区记录在案的Nexus-10早在几个月前就已被一网打尽，V上车前刚刚邀请竹村完事后一起去汤记吃竹村心爱的凤梨披萨。披萨上放凤梨在洛杉矶属于违法行为，但V从不介意为了竹村在刀尖上行走。

他们共同执行的第一个回收任务，竹村被十个垂死挣扎的Nexus-10团团围住。他已经在脑中写好了致以荒坂大人的遗言，正准备引爆身上的手榴弹，满身是血的V突然怒吼着从复制人身后的火光中冲了出来。那个狰狞的画面竹村永远不会忘记。

竹村叹了一口气，抽出刚刚插入无人机的神经连线，打开车门。

竹村跟随V踏入公寓凹陷的门槛，棕色的皮靴落在黑白相间、棋盘一样的地砖上，发出哒哒的声音。看着像猴子一样在公寓大堂里上蹿下跳左顾右盼的V，竹村在心里翻了今天第六个白眼。V毫无察觉，正指着大堂尽头的收发室，向竹村露出兴奋的笑容。

他们一前一后，走进大堂深处。收发室里没有人，桌面上只有几叠无人认领、落满灰尘的信封，和一台同样老旧的电脑。V蹦蹦跳跳走进房间，在主机上摸索了几下，找到了电脑的开机键。竹村端着枪站在房门外，警惕地环顾四周。

竹村突然听到一阵枪声从V的方向传来，他举起枪猛地回头，转身时枪口已经瞄准V的身后。

V正在狠敲键盘，操作一款来自上个世纪的16比特射击游戏。

竹村在心里翻了今天第七个白眼；如果还有下一个，就会创下新的纪录。竹村大踏步走进收发室，揪起V的领子，把他拎到一旁。

“其他文件夹都加密了，打不开。”V把枪抵在地板上，交叉双臂靠在墙边。

竹村从耳后抽出了神经连线，接入到电脑屏幕底侧的插口里。毫无反应，连荒坂破解器的界面都没有弹出来。

“我就说，估计是电脑不兼容——”

V的话音未落，专门用于封锁电子瘟疫的安全闸门就在公寓入口轰然落下。

“今天可以大干一票了五郎！”V抄起枪，咔哒一声打开保险，咧嘴笑了起来，一如往常地丧心病狂。竹村转头扫了一眼大门前刚刚落下的实心钢板和上面的机械锁，慢慢直起身。可能藏着复制人的贫民窟公寓，在警方到达后，突然爆发电子瘟疫……竹村隐隐觉得这不是巧合。要小心。

这是一栋老式公寓，没有电梯，只有一道楼梯连接各个楼层曲折的回廊。挂着全息门牌的房间堆叠在走廊两侧，走廊的墙皮斑斑驳驳，下半部分涂着绿色的油漆。竹村在公寓外看到的电线穿墙而入，沿着天花板密密麻麻延伸出去，偶尔有几颗昏黄的灯泡垂在弯曲裸露的电线尽端，投下忽明忽暗的阴影。

竹村和V慢慢穿过狭窄逼仄的走廊。四处都是尘土，竹村被夹克竖领遮住的后颈有些发痒。

109号房间门上的电子屏突然呲啦啦地现出影像，一位满脸皱纹的老太太正贴在屏幕对面，浑浊的双眼迷茫地望着走廊。竹村和V对视了一下，在无言中确认：对于Nexus-10来说，她的年纪太大了。

“你们是谁……怎么突然断网了……”她含混不清地问道。

“LAPD，女士。您寓所的防火墙刚刚检测到电子瘟疫的信号，根据《复制人保护条例》K-412A项，本栋建筑已经开始自主隔离，直到消灭感染源。”竹村挺直腰板，字正腔圆地回答。

“瘟疫？那怎么办……我要、我要报警吗——”

“不不不女士，只有复制人才会感染。如果您不是复制人，就没事。”V插嘴说。

“复制人……在这里？天呐，太可怕了……”

V凑近了门外的监控摄像头，将步枪举到画面中，微笑时露出了牙齿:“怎么，您是吗？”

老太太慌乱地挥了挥手，电子屏咔地一声被掐断了。

“不要，刺激，老年市民。”竹村在V身旁一字一顿地说。

V继续向前走去，一只脏兮兮的鸽子像老鼠一样从他脚边溜过。竹村跟在后面，回味着刚才V提到复制人三个字时声音中掩盖不住的不屑与傲慢。

时代变了，复制人一代比一代顺服，竹村和大多数没有亲身经历过Black Out的人一样，只把复制人看作可能会失灵的工具。但V对复制人的态度好像还停留在几十年前，满心排斥。革命没有成功，永远也不会——只要有V这样的人在，每一点火星刚刚冒头，就会被立即掐灭。

这也许正是LAPD将这个会为警方带来暴利的合作项目交给V这样一位谨慎不足鲁莽有余的二愣子的原因。竹村或许也该像V学习，培养一下这种厌恶之情，这将有助于他更加高效地为荒坂大人完成任务。

一想到荒坂大人，竹村的心中就充满自豪。

2021年，荒坂集团秘密获取了Nexus-7的设计蓝图。计划打入复制人领域的荒坂提出了一个大胆的设想：如果让具有生殖能力的Nexus-7复制人自由繁衍，让人造的基因相互调配、有机筛选、自主变异，会得到怎样的结果？带着这个疑问，荒坂展开了横跨40年的复制人繁衍计划，对数以百计的Nexus-7进行了生殖配种。他们的后代则获得了Nexus-10的统一编号。

2049年，Nexus-10首次正式投入市场。顾客可以选择不同年龄段的Nexus-10，甚至是婴儿时期——这对于整个世界来说都无比新奇：无法生育的人类父母，将可以从头养育属于自己的孩子。荒坂集团也借此逐渐超越了华莱士，成为了全球最大的复制人研发公司。

荒坂大人真是全人类的福音，竹村想。能从小加入荒坂的优才计划，一路受到荒坂集团的栽培，之后又得到荒坂大人本人的青睐，竹村感到幸运极了。

但是，复制人是如此精密复杂，即使像荒坂大人这样高瞻远瞩，也会出现预料不到的问题。

Nexus-10几乎与人类无异，他们出生、成长，会产生依恋，会成为完美的后代，会为无数人带来幸福与快乐。只有长期观察，才会发现一些失之毫厘却谬以千里的漏洞：纵使拥有多代定向培育带来的服从性基因，Nexus-10在后天塑造性格的成长过程中，也有可能发展出追逐自由和求索灵魂和意识。自由和灵魂这两个概念对于作为人类的竹村来说都是门玄学，复制人却看不出它们的空泛和虚幻，竹村觉得很是讽刺。

Nexus-10系列的无因反叛在过去几年里渐渐初现端倪。一开始是小小的抵抗，哭闹、顶嘴、绝食，后来就逐渐发展为打架斗殴和离家出走。一年前，一个15岁的复制人徒手杀死了自己的人类父母，带着同为仿制品的宠物狗，独自逃上东京街头，至今下落不明。

这次事件后，荒坂终于下定决心与各地政府展开机密合作，争取赶在事态发酵前召回所有已经失控的Nexus-10复制人。过去一年来，竹村已经成功回收了几十个复制人，它们有的已经长大成年，有的还是孩子。恍惚间，竹村会产生自己正在抹杀掉整整一代人的觉错。

一次午休时，竹村坐在副驾驶上吃着饭团，问V怎么看待这件事。

“复制人而已，没了再做一个呗。”V把手垫在脑后，脚翘在方向盘上，叼着烟说道。竹村便不再追问了。

他们在公寓首层转了三个来回，除了电子屏上牢骚满腹的热心居民，没发现什么异常。V走进通向二层的楼梯间，背靠楼梯一侧的墙面，将步枪举到耳边，向上层扫视。

“没人。走吧。”他失落地说。V极少展现出这样的专业素养，竹村很欣慰。

V一步三个台阶地冲上楼梯，扬起一片片霉灰。竹村轻咳了一声。

“哎呦我去——”最后一级台阶，V突然双臂伸开大喊着猛地向后一退，差点把紧随其后的竹村撞飞。竹村急忙抓住摇摇晃晃的楼梯扶手，用肩膀顶住了V的脊背，随着V的目光向上看去。

一套乳白色的宇航服兀自吊挂在楼道中间，玻璃头盔反射着黄色的灯光，看不清里面是否装着一个身体。

203号房间的电子屏突然亮了起来，打亮了宇航服的下摆。十几根黄色的引线缠绕在宇航服的裤脚，蜿蜒地没入走廊尽头的阴影。呆滞在楼梯口的V还保持着刚才的姿势，和屏幕中一张汗津津的脸面面相觑。

“Garry？”V眯起眼睛。“你在这里干嘛？”

“嘘——！我在布置陷阱，不要添乱！”

V被竹村狠狠戳了一下后背，终于回过神来，捡起了掉在地上的步枪。

“五郎，这是我以前的邻居，疯子Garry。”

“你他妈才是疯子！”

V抬脚向宇航服走去。竹村举起枪，背靠着203房间对侧潮湿肮脏的墙面向前小步移动，竖领蹭到后颈，有点痒。竹村看到屏幕里的人裹着灰色的头巾，戴着方框眼镜，留着山羊胡。竹村怀疑复制人会有如此糟糕的时尚品味。

“通电的！别乱动！”Garry透过对讲机吼道，电流的杂音嘶嘶作响。V收回了伸向宇航服的手，冲203门口的摄像头皱起了眉头。竹村仿佛可以看见从V头上冒出的问号。

“电子瘟疫！”Garry高声喊道，紧握的双拳怼到了屏幕上。“如果能活捉到一个复制人，我就可以洞悉电子瘟疫的秘密！”

竹村抬起一边眉毛。不得不承认，V有这样的朋友，竹村一点儿也不奇怪。

“你知道吗V——”

“我不知道……”

“——电子瘟疫来自荒坂的实验室！这是荒坂对复制人的压迫——”

V小心翼翼地瞥了一眼身后脸色越发惨白的竹村。

“——对复制人的奴役！荒坂之于复制人，就如同大自然之于人类！当Voight-Kampff测试不再足以辨认复制人的时候，是荒坂自己在网路上释放出了只有复制人才会出现病征的人造病毒！——”

“呃……”

“——渴望自由的复制人身边危机四伏！一旦接入网络，稍不留意就会被盖上荒坂的屠宰印章！所以，你们听到了吗？远处呼啸的不是狂风，是荒坂的长刀，是复制人的哀鸣！”

一阵戏剧性的沉默。

“无、稽、之、谈。”竹村一把将V推开，伸出左手就要把宇航服拽到地上，但是V从竹村身后盖住了他的手。

“专业素养，五郎，专业素养。”

竹村向V投去了一个凶恶的眼神。V一边露出谄媚的嬉笑，一边隐隐发力，将竹村僵硬的左臂硬生生摁了下来。V向203的房门点了点头：“Garry你先忙，我们不打搅了。”

竹村愤怒地看着他，用力甩开了V的手。V急忙把步枪挂回肩上，空出双臂箍住了竹村，半推半抱地把竹村拉回楼梯井，用脚踢上了楼梯与走廊之间的铁闸。

“V！”

“你看那边。”V伸手指向走廊尽头。竹村皱起眉头，只能看见一团阴影。

“那是炸药，不是发电机。我们的Garry已经彻底……”V用食指点了点自己的额角。

竹村脸色潮红地低下头，清了清嗓子。V看在眼里，感到有些得意。他拉起竹村的手，步履轻快地踏上了通向三楼的阶梯。

“天都要黑了，五郎……”V哼哼唧唧地说，将包饭团的蜡纸扔下了天台。如果不是竹村不同意，V肯定早就拨通局长专线，宣布线报有误，带着竹村直奔汤记了。但不管怎样，竹村做的饭团永远都很好吃。竹村这么有品味的人为什么会喜欢凤梨披萨，是V在接下来的日子里需要解开的众多谜题中的一个。

复制人还是没有找到，封锁也没有自动解除，坐在一旁的竹村心情有些沉重。所幸Garry还尚未把大家都炸上天去，V也刚刚被饭团堵上了嘴。

竹村和V坐在公寓楼天台的杂物箱上，仰望着眼前无边无际的垂直都市。傍晚的金色夕阳在高耸的楼宇间不断反射，落到鲜少被打亮的城市底层。竹村已经在脑海里构筑出了公寓楼的蓝图，他正在系统性地罗列着所有无人应答的房间，下一步，他们应当重点对这几户进行侦察——无路可逃的复制人也许就藏身其中。

“五郎，好无聊啊。”

竹村斜眼看了看V，翻出了今天的第八个白眼，打破了上个月V强行带竹村去游乐园约会时的记录。

“你白眼翻得好大声。”

竹村决定不予理会，继续直视前方，观察在玻璃上流动的阳光。他隔着衣领摸了摸自己的脖子。好痒。

V并不气馁，反而向竹村身边挪了挪屁股。竹村还是没有反应。

“五郎……想不想玩过家家？”V锲而不舍地说着，淫笑着向竹村凑了过去。竹村皱着眉头用手抵住了V的胸口：“现在是上班时间。”但V却趁机抓住了竹村的手腕，把他的手拉到自己胯下。

“乖……”V引领着竹村的手，扣住自己已经鼓胀起来的下体，顺势把脸埋进了竹村的衣领。竹村感到一阵暖意从V湿漉漉的嘴唇传遍全身，情不自禁地闭上了眼睛。V继续亲吻着竹村的脖子，两个人纠缠在一起，越贴越近。

V的舌尖传来陌生的触感。他停了下来，身子稍稍向后靠，轻轻将竹村的夹克褪到臂弯，露出里面白色的开领衬衫。竹村仍旧闭着眼，他侧过头，顺从地将颈部呈给V爱抚。

V呆住了。

竹村的后颈铺满了密密麻麻的孔洞，像挤压后的蜂巢或是去籽后的莲蓬。这种电子瘟疫带来的特殊创口，V在十余年的职业生涯中见过无数次。

竹村见V没有动静，疑惑地睁开眼。面前一脸震惊的V好像比他更加疑惑。

“五郎。你可能，被感染了。”V缓缓地挤出这句话，好像并不明白自己在说什么。

竹村愣了一下，然后笑出了声：“这是你新发明的过家家吗？”

V没有再回答，只是再次拉起竹村的手，将他的手指放到了颈后的孔洞上。竹村用指肚轻轻描摹着洞口微微红肿的边缘，眨了眨眼。

竹村坐在天台低矮的女儿墙上，背对着黄昏飞速逝去、夜幕渐渐降临的天使之城。V的防弹背包敞开着放在脚边。

V站在竹村面前，凝视着竹村被镜片放大的瞳孔。可能是暮色的反光，V在竹村瞳孔周圈隐约看到了一轮之前从未注意到过的银辉。竹村虹膜上的褶皱如同这座城市沟壑般的道路一样错综复杂，深不可测。

V托着竹村的后脑勺，调整了一下套在他头上的便携式Voight-Kampff测试仪。测试仪分成两瓣，如同20世纪初的验光机，分别对上被测试者的左右脸。数十个视窗、指针和旋钮排列在测试者的一侧，像果蝇的一对复眼。测试仪很重，已经在竹村脸上压出了红印。

V用手背碰了碰竹村的额头，还是很烫。竹村应该一直在发着低烧。

“五郎，听我说，你只是病了，我们现在去找Vik，他会治好你的。”

竹村紧紧攥住了V的手，指甲抠出白痕。“不行。V，测试。测试我。”

V长吁一口气，按下了测试仪顶部的启动键。

“你站在一条笔直的马路中央，两边是茂密的树林，周围空无一人。一头巨大的棕熊出现在不远处，沿着马路向你狂奔过来。你手中有一把枪。你会怎么办？”

呼吸缓急，脉搏强弱，瞳仁大小，V的目光扫过无数左右跳动的指针。

“我会向它开枪。”

“你被困于一座荒岛，身上没有食物。你饥肠辘辘，在沙滩上点燃篝火，走近水边。清澈的海水中游过几条热带鱼。你想怎么做？”

呼吸，脉搏，瞳仁。

“我会把鱼捉住。”

“你坐在一间小餐馆的吧台边。你看到厨师切开一条鱿鱼，扔到铁板上。这时，你的朋友招来侍者，指向在滚油中滋滋作响的鱿鱼残块。你将怎么说？”

呼吸，脉搏，瞳仁。

“我什么都不会说。”

“你站在一个破败的后院里，眼前有一个狭小生锈的铁笼。笼子里锁着一条大狗，铁条嵌入它的皮肉。”

竹村的瞳孔在4.45秒之后才猛地收缩为一个圆点。

没等竹村回答，V就卸下了竹村的头套。他把测试仪随手仍在一边，哐当一声。竹村迷迷糊糊地低头看向破碎的镜片，镜中的倒影也随着裂成了无数块。V抓住竹村的肩膀，力道如此之大，放在平时肯定会惹来竹村的轻声抱怨。

“如果你愿意，我们可以离开洛杉矶，或者找一艘去Off-world的货船——我陪着你，怎么样都成。”

V盯着竹村低垂的双眼，他的睫毛在轻轻颤抖。

“我想，我想继续完成任务。”竹村悄悄说，城市的喧嚣、回音与混响几乎盖过了他的回答。

V狠狠咬住下唇，开始严肃地考虑是否应该臭骂竹村一顿，或者干脆就地把他打昏扛走。他真是V见过的最盲目、最迂腐、最迟钝的家伙了。但看着竹村一向挺拔的双肩像现在这样软绵绵地颓丧下来，V最终还是没有开口。

“我记得收发室的桌上还有几封信，也许可以提供线索。”竹村缓缓说道，终于抬起头，眼里好像闪着光，如同他背后交相辉映的万家灯火。“V，你可以帮我拿上来吗？头好晕，想坐一会儿。”

V沉默地点了点头，松开捏在竹村肩头的双手，拿起步枪，向无光的楼梯间走去。

竹村有许多个问题，它们跌跌撞撞地闯入脑海。

竹村不知道母亲的模样，父亲说她在竹村出生时就去世了。她的身体是由血肉组成吗？

Nexus-10之前，历代复制人从来只配拥有植入的记忆。但是，千叶的泥土、父亲的饭团、奶奶的拥抱，荒坂大人放在肩上的手，V贴在耳边的呢喃，这些记忆对于竹村来说如此真实。如果它们都是虚假的回忆，如果一切都是泡影，那么这个躯壳里还剩下些什么呢？

Nexus-7之前，复制人的寿命永远存在一个期限。但是，竹村还有很多事情想要去做。他想继续和V一起探索这座蛮荒的城市，想回到荒坂大人身边，得到他的赞扬，也想知道未来是什么样子，哪怕那是一个不存在的明天。如果终点近在眼前，结尾已成定局，那么沿途的一切又有什么意义呢？

V会因此厌恶自己吗？

荒坂大人知道吗？

还逃的掉吗？

为什么会想要逃跑？不应该想要逃跑。不可以逃跑。不能逃跑。

这些问题纠缠在一起，世界变成了一团混乱的色彩。开始下雨了。透过绵密的雨滴，竹村仿佛可以看到洛杉矶的夜空随着城市里的亿万点微光不断旋转。今夜的猎户星座尤其耀眼，竹村目光的焦点向无限远处延展，跨越数千光年，追踪着燃烧翻腾的星云中每一个电子的跃迁。

竹村游离在真与假、去与留之间，陷入深深的困惑。你是谁，从哪里来，到哪里去？

你是一个残次品，从谎言中来，到虚无中去。

于是竹村拔出枪。

“ _你在这里干嘛？_ ”V的叫喊从宇宙另一端传来，声音微弱而飘渺。竹村分辨不出这是否也是自己的想象。

没有信仰的虚无主义者不会明白幻灭的威力。竹村的眼前仍旧混沌涣散，举目望去，繁星中只有一条逻辑链清晰明了、无懈可击，这是竹村唯一的出路：

所有失去用处的复制人都要被召回，那么自己也一样。

于是竹村站起身，将枪口精准地抵在太阳穴上。

“ _复制人而已，没了再做一个呗。_ ”

子弹出膛前，竹村只能看到V狂奔的脚步、伸出的手掌，以及他因悲伤而扭曲的脸庞。手枪的冲力将竹村的头撞向一边，血液呈扇形从另一侧飞溅而出，像抽象画家在画布上用力甩出的一笔。竹村向后倒去。

此时，V正站在收发室里。他拿起桌上的信，扫了扫纸面上的积灰，想辨认出信封上的名字。公寓门外突然传来一声巨响，随后是齿轮转动的声音——封锁解除了。透过门上灰蒙蒙的压花玻璃，V看到三辆LAPD浮空车降落在街边，仿佛秃鹫一样将大楼团团围住，红蓝交替的警灯照亮了雨夜中的街头。

V坐在空无一人的警局里，嘴里的烟一直没有点燃。他学着竹村的方法，在脑海里罗列出了各种各样的可能。荒谬的阴谋或是荒诞的巧合，V一个都没有落下。

有些事情现在回想起来还是很蹊跷。比如说，当天收到的匿名线报，V至今没有追踪到来源。比如说，竹村生于2021年，荒坂复制人繁衍计划的元年。比如说，V回想起，竹村进入公寓前插入的车载无人机，是荒坂三郎赠与的临别礼物，竹村一直引以为傲、珍爱有加。

比如说，官方对于封锁公寓的解释是：这是一次围捕恐怖分子的秘密行动，Gerald Winkler——也就是疯子Garry——现已被LAPD刑拘，广大居民们可以放心。

再比如说，V没能见上竹村最后一面。防暴警将V堵在大堂里，把摔落在人行道上的竹村搬上了浮空车。当浑身湿透的V一路超速赶到城市另一头，把LAPD停尸房的铁门一脚踹开时才得知，竹村的尸体早已被荒坂集团取走。V想象着他浑身赤裸地躺在冰柜里、在海面上沉沉浮浮的样子。

V抬眼望向黑色的落地窗。窗面上是自己惨白的脸，而窗外同竹村饮弹自杀那晚一样，正下着淅淅沥沥的雨。在雨中，霓虹晕染了城市，血液汇成河流，记忆回到起点，泪水无影无踪。


	7. 跋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See you on the other side.

竹村感觉自己好像和V共同出演了一场悠长的多幕剧，又好像陪着V度过了几辈子。他独自一人躺在佛像脚下，血液干涸在嘴唇上，微睁的眼皮下只能看见充血的眼白。

世间万物在平行世界里斗转星移，而V和竹村的轨迹永恒不动。一方转身离开，另一方就不会挽留，一方画地为牢，另一方也不会阻挠，仿佛是一场又一场默契与对立、隐忍与任性、成全与责备之间的博弈。

魔方不断翻转，时光由远及近，每一甲子，每一种可能，每一个从未发生过的昨天，他们永远相互对望，若即若离。得不到的永远失之交臂，失去的永远转瞬即逝。他们不断困住彼此继而错过彼此，但是世界上没有第三个人在意。

帷幕落下，华灯熄灭，竹村也做了一个关于V的梦。这个梦里，静悄悄的什么事情都没有发生。没有惊天动魄的生离死别，没有堕落，没有死亡，没有什么人被时代裹挟，没有翻腾的历史，没有前因，也没有后果。什么都没有发生，这是竹村最大的奢望。

在梦的结尾，V穿过数字的洪流，牢牢攥住了竹村的手腕。这一次，竹村没有挣脱——或是没能挣脱。

无声的梵音在普安寺中回荡，电流再次穿过了竹村的大脑，使他达到绝顶的高潮。神经元被一个个点亮、一个个爆破。从未自由过的竹村把V哄骗进了自己的牢笼，出于渴望——或是出于怨恨，不断失去自由的V也终于把竹村锁入了自己的坟冢。这一次，V赢得了二人之间的最后一场棋局。

很快，荒坂华子就会在她的视野一角，在起起伏伏的股票动线与心率电图之间的缝隙里，看到宫城县神舆接口发生不可逆故障的红色警报。

夜色褪去，清晨将至，竹村即将在睡梦中死去。现实和回忆在朦胧中交错，竹村回到了V签署条约的那一天。

“你可不要忘了我啊五郎。”V在走廊里说道。竹村站在门后，没有回头看他。

V的手交叠着竹村的手，他们一同在不存在的条约上按下指印，坠入虚空。全世界好像都忘了V，但是竹村不会；全世界好像都忘了竹村，但是V不会。


End file.
